Throttle's Yoga Lesson
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Throttle takes yoga to deal with Vinnierelated stress. Inspired by the pic by Sandamian22, at the Alt. Biker Mice Site


Throttle's Yoga Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice from Mars.

Throttle takes yoga to deal with Vinnie-related stress. Inspired by the pic by Sandamian22, at the Alt. Biker Mice Site:

The TV was on in the scoreboard the Biker Mice from Mars called their home-away-from-home, and the volume was turned up as high as it would go. A football game was on, but no one was watching. Vinnie and Modo were involved in a wrestling match –initiated when Vinnie began an argument over the score.

In a corner, as far as he could possible get from the din, Throttle sat in a straight-backed chair, attempting to read a book. "Attempting" being the operative word here.

Trouble was, he could not concentrate on his book. The sound from his bros and the TV always crowded out his thoughts whenever he tried. Every so often, Throttle would peek over his book and give Modo and Vinnie a venomous glare –not that either of them noticed, as wrapped up in their tussle as they were. Then, he would go back to his book.

Finally, he stood up and walked over to the TV and turned it off. The sudden lowering of the noise level got the attention of the other two Biker Mice. Both stared at Throttle in surprise.

"Hey!" Vinnie protested. "We were watchin' that!"

"No," Throttle replied coolly. "You and Modo were _wrestling_. The TV was loud enough to wake the entire city, and _neither_ of you were watching the game."

"Sure we was," Vinnie protested.

"Oh?" Throttle countered. "What's the score, then?" He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Uh…" Vinnie began.

"Um…" put in Modo.

"Didn't think so," Throttle smiled in satisfaction. He moved to the drawers were the Mice keep some of their clothes and took out a white t-shirt and put it on. Grabbing his helmet, he slipped it on and mounted his bike. He started it, revving the engine, and was out of the scoreboard before either Vinnie or Modo could say a word.

00000

While the Biker Mice rarely wore shirts, there were times when they knew they had to. This was especially true if they planned on going to a place where shirts were required for service. And a black leather vest, crossed bandoleers, and breast plates do not count as "shirts".

The public library was one such place, and it was to here that Throttle had gone, hoping for a little peace and quiet for a change. He walked into the large building and looked around. He smiled as he caught sight of Amanda Thomas, the librarian. He walked over to her.

"Hi, babe," he greeted. His soft voice was perfect for the atmosphere of the library.

"Hi, Throttle," Amanda smiled back. "What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, just lookin' for some stress relief," he sighed. "Vinnie and Modo have been getting on my nerves lately."

"I have a suggestion…" she pointed to a nearby sign. It read:

**What: Free Yoga Lessons **

**Where: Upstairs, Room 201 **

**When: Mon. –Sat., ** **10:00 A.M. to 9:00P.M.**

**Teacher: Aliki Dormas **

**Public Invited. **

**Great For Stress Relief. **

**Come Join Us! **

"Yoga, huh?" Throttle smiled. "Okay, I'll try it. Thanks." He made his way to the upstairs part of the library. He quickly found Room 201 and entered.

He saw several people sitting on the floor in various positions, some stranger than others. At the far end of the room was a woman with cinnamon-colored skin and long, black hair tied into a bun at the base of her neck. When she saw Throttle she smiled and motioned him to sit with a group who apparently were also beginners, as they struggled to get into an odd-looking cross-legged position. He did so.

"So, how do you do this?" he asked, his voice soft and low.

"First, you need to learn some breathing exercises," Aliki said. She proceeded to show him what to do.

For the next several hours, Throttle continued to practice the breathing. By the time he left for the scoreboard, he was already starting on the Lotus Position –the strange cross-legged position the other beginners were trying to master.

00000

Modo and Vinnie wondered at the change in Throttle. When he was not fighting Limburger or his goons, or other criminals, the leader of the Biker Mice could be found sitting on his bunk, or in the extra bedroom at the Last Chance Garage, his legs crossed in the Lotus Position, his back straight, and his eyes –often uncovered—closed. His hands would be lying gently on his knees, and one could hear his steady breathing –in through the nose, and out through the mouth.

"What's with him?" Stoker asked. He, Carbine, and Rimfire were visiting one day, and noticed Throttle sitting in this strange way.

"I dunno," Vinnie answered. "He's been doin' that for days, though."

"It's called, 'yoga'," Charley smiled. When the Mice looked at her for further information, she continued, "It's a form of meditation that is supposed to calm the practitioner. Something tells me that Vinnie and Modo may have overdone it, this time."

"'Overdone' what?" Carbine wanted to know.

"They may have gotten on Throttle's nerves one to many times, and he's using yoga to relieve the stress. Otherwise, he probably would've strangled them days ago." She smirked at the two Mice.

"Uh, oh…" Modo moaned. Vinnie just gulped.

"Well, it's apparently working," Stoker commented. "He seems very calm right now."

"Who's been teaching him?" Rimfire asked.

"Some lady at the library," Charley answered. "She's been giving free yoga lessons there for the last few weeks."

"Maybe _I _should try this 'yoga'…" Stoker mused aloud. "There are times when I could use some stress relief."

"Hey, you managed through _those _three," Carbine laughed, indicating Modo, Vinnie, and the meditating Throttle. "If you can live through them, you don't _need _stress relief!"

"Hey!" Vinnie protested.

Suddenly, Throttle's eyes opened. He smiled, put on his shades, and got up off his bunk. He came over and joined the others.

"Hi," he greeted. "Didn't see you three come in. How's things on Mars?"

"Well," Charley said, "you're sure 'Mr. Chipper' today."

"Just feeling fine, Charley-girl," he grinned. "Anyone up for hot dogs and root beer?"

"Well, at least _that _hasn't changed…" Vinnie commented.

"Chef Andy's, then?" Throttle suggested. He mounted his bike, waiting for the others to follow. Charley and the Mice looked at each other, and then mounted the remaining bikes. Soon, the whole group was on their way to the Hoagie Palace.

00000

Throttle's new "hobby" was getting to Vinnie. Nothing seemed to faze the golden-furred Biker Mice leader anymore. He was always calm and cool in most situations, but even _he _lost it every once in a while. To see him _this _calm, even under extreme pressure, was very disturbing.

So the white Mouse decided to do something about it. He thought about what he was going to do for days, watching Throttle as the other sat in the Lotus Position, meditating for what was usually hours on end. Although he had been back to the library for other lessons, this was the _only _position Charley or the Mice ever saw him in.

Vinnie knew what he was going to do. He spied what he needed in the corner: A bucket of water under the fire extinguisher, reserved for aid in putting out fires. Vinnie quietly moved to the bucket, lifting it without a sound. A first for him, even _he_ would admit. As quiet as an Earth mouse, Vinnie snuck up behind Throttle, managing to hold back a snicker as he thought about what he was about to do.

This'll _wake him up! _Vinnie thought to himself. He raised the bucket over Throttle's head, tipping it ever so slowly, ever so carefully…

"Do it and you'll be eating Limburger cheese sandwiches for a week!"

Vinnie was surprised when he heard Throttle. He had been so very quiet; not making a sound. So _how _had Throttle known he was there, much less what he was about to do! Throttle had not even moved from his position, nor had he opened his eyes.

Vinnie thought the better of his plan and slowly lowered the bucket. He went back to the corner and put the bucket back where he got it. Then, he returned to his seat, staring at his golden-furred bro.

Throttle just continued to meditate.

**The End **

----------------------------

Inspired by the pic by Sandamian22, at the Alt. Biker Mice Site

Throttle: Do it and you'll be eating Limburger cheese sandwiches for a week!


End file.
